A Reporter's Block
by MissInvisiVincible
Summary: Lucy Heartfilia wanted to fulfill her lifelong dream of becoming a news anchor at The Sorcerer. She was given a big case that threatens her to loose her job. That is, to solve Zeref's mysterious death. But her only hope in solving it is Natsu Dragneel, a singer she once idolized ten years ago. Will he cooperate or will there be a price to pay?
1. I- Change

**A Reporter's Block**

**I- Change**

The clock ticks in the middle of the night, only the typing of a 25 year old woman could be heard.

Looking at her screen, Lucy tried hard to think of ways to finish this horrible story she'd been writing since forever. But no matter how hard she tried to continue it, nothing ever comes out of her mind.

Sighing, she finally gave up and started browsing her newsletter.

**"How am I ever going to finish my paperwork with this progress."** she muttered.

As the time went by, her eyes began to tire.

The phone suddenly rang slightly waking her senses.

_Who would even call me at this time?_

She then looked at the caller ID, seeing Levy's name on the screen. She quickly took the call, needing a best friend just to change the atmosphere.

**"Levy! Why are you calling so late?"** she tried to sound enthusiastic though her voice failed her.

**"Lu-chan! Have you seen the news?"** she sound aghast, considering if she had just seen a ghost.

**"I actually haven't seen i-"**

**"You probably should it's all over the newsroom now! This is going-"** she interrupted Lucy and keeps talking as if she ate bullets for breakfast.

**"Wait Levy slow down a bit. I cannot follow. I'll check it now."** she interjected on what the blue haired maiden is saying while looking at her computer screen yet again.

_'Multi Billionaire Zeref Dragneel, dead at 32'_ appeared with different headlines from different news broadcasts.

**"Have you seen it?!"** Levy hurriedly asked.

**"Oh my gosh. When did this happen?!"** She inquired looking so dumbstruck, while scrolling through numerous sites.

**"I know! Apparently, they said he went camping with his fiance Mavis and suddenly they just vanished. A secret operation was conducted last week, and they haven't found them until now! Can you believe it? They kept it a secret for a week! that's a billionai-"**

Her phone call was interrupted by another call from the office.

**"Hold on Levy, I'll go talk to you later. I've got a call from the office."** she said to the talking girl on the other line.

**"Oh no.. You'll be in so much work again Lu-chan."** Levy said with a concerned voice.

**"I know. I thought it'll get better. Ugh. My head's hurting already."** she rubbed the bridge of her nose, sighing.

**"Don't overwork again! Go and take the call, I'll call later."**

**"Thanks Levy."** she answered then hung up, taking her other awaiting call.

**"Hello sir?"** she answered. The voice on the other line talked while Lucy tried to concentrate on what he's saying. She had been too stressed and haven't had enough sleep for a couple of weeks now. Problems keep on rising as days goes by.

"**Yes sir. I've already caught up on the news. I will-"** she then stopped talking as the voice on the other line grew stronger and louder.

**"Wha-. Sir that's kind of unreasonable."** Panicked stricken on her face.

**"N-no sir. There's no problem at all. I'll do what I could to uncover this one-"** then the phone call was cut. Lucy sighed yet again for the nth time that night.

_I am so dead._

The last thought she had before bawling her eyes out.

* * *

**"Are you serious? He told you to quit if you cannot solve this mystery of Dragneel's whereabouts?! That's ridiculous!"** Levi shook her head standing up feeling very hyped early in the morning.

The two girls chatted away, waiting outside a coffee shop just before the day starts.

**"Precisely. Ugh, I can't lose this job Levy!"** Lucy cried, trying to stifle her sobbing.

Lucy Heartfilia is a news writer. She is currently employed at Fiore's leading news company, Sorcerer. Together with her best friend Levy, they had gone through a lot of rejection before getting to where they are now. She has been trying hard to be able to achieve this much for the past years and now that she's here, she cannot afford to lose this before achieving her ultimate goal.

That is to be at the top.

She always dreamed of being on the screen, reading her field work with her own mouth and not write news reports just to be spoken by someone else. She got inspired by her mom who was an anchor from the same company before. Remembering the old days when her mom took her to the newsroom when she was 5 since her dad was busy with his company, and the maid have gone on a vacation for the holidays.

'_Look, Lucy. Mommy will be there reading the news. Be a good girl and stay here with uncle __until mommy finishes okay?' her mom said while gently rubbing her little rosey cheeks._

_Little Lucy smiled and nodded to her mom._

'_I'll be a good girl mommy. Going to stay with uncle until you finish. I promise.'_

_Layla smiled, softly kissing her adorable daughter before being called for the night's report._

'_Isn't your mom amazing, Lucy? She reads the news so everyone will be informed.' the uncle asked her._

_Lucy watched as her mom smiled at the camera, shining as she reads the words like melodies she sung to her._

_She was mesmerized how her mom glow, loving the job that gave her life._

'_I want to be like mommy when I grow up, uncle.' she said feeling all bubbly._

'_You'll do better than her. I'm sure.'_

That was the day she promised to herself that no matter what, she will succeed from her dreams of becoming like her mom. She guessed that this will be the end of her dreams if she failed reporting about what really happened on Zeref's disappearance. Then after, her father will bring her back to their home town in Midi as to what they've originally talked about.

Her father has been very doting on Lucy and never wanted her to go to Fiore, but it had been her home before her mom died. And also, Sorcerer is where her mom grew her pair of wings. She wanted to be able to reach her mom's position in the same company.

**"Hey, Lu-chan."** Levy interrupted her swirling thoughts.

**"Hmm?"** Lucy answered, still in a trance.

The blue haired girl looked around to make sure no one's listening as to what she's about to say and leaned into Lucy.

**"Why don't you just tell them you're the daughter of Layla Heartfilia?"** she whispered.

Lucy sighed to what her friend had just uttered.

**"Levyyy. You know I can't do that. I wanted to get to my mom's level without them knowing."**

Levi looked at her pitifully. Layla Heartfilia is very well known in Sorcerer News as one of the best anchors they've ever had. All of Earthland's people knew her face well when she was still alive, it was saddening that she was gone too soon. She was known to be the goddess of the News Reports as she effortlessly takes your breath away just by looking at her and listening to her melodic voice. A lot of entertainment company asked her to be an actress but Layla was set on her goal to stay as a TV anchor rather than act. Up until this moment, a picture of her mom hung in the hall of Sorcerer for the reporters to not forget the people that made history.

**"But they've been giving you too much work! Look you already have eye bags!"** she said worrying about her friend's declining health because of her work piling up.

**"Oh Levy-chan.. You know they'll treat me too well if I do that. There might be people who'll go after me, bully me for using my mom."** she answered back, feeling very melancholy.

**"Besides,"** she continued.

**"I have you. Your support is enough! Don't worry too much. I'll be able to do this. Trust me."** Lucy gave her best friend a genuine smile, thanking the gods that she was given a Levy who'll stay with her through tough times.

**"Aww Lu-chan. I'll cheer you on! If I have time, I'll try to help you as much as possible."** Levy gave her a thumbs up.

**"Thank you Levy! I'll make sure to call you when I get in a pinch. Speaking of, I got to get moving now. Catch up to you when I got time!"** Lucy said, hugging the blue haired woman before bidding her goodbye.

Levy was in a different field than hers. She had been working on the sports department while Lucy wanted to be in the Anchor team for general news. She is now trying her hardest as well to be the sports anchor and go to field work.

At the moment, Lucy had been assigned to work closely on entertainment related news much to her dismay. It's been hard since actors and actresses tend to not have enough time for her interviews that her work piles up.

_Why did I even get in this field out of all the departments out there?_

**"Love rival."** a creepy voice from behind muttered, shocking Lucy and almost causing her to spill her coffee.

**"Juvia!"** she screamed, praying her heart's still intact because of this girl.

**"I told you not to creep on me like that, and for the last time I'm not your love rival!"** Lucy sweat drop.

**"Everyone is a love rival if Gray~sama talks to them."** she said eyes beaming at her. Lucy looked at her dumbfounded. Juvia will always say the craziest things.

**"Ahh whatever. What do you need anyway Juvia-chan?"** she inquired, questioning why she will talk to Lucy when Gray's not even around.

Juvia is working on the weather forecast on their company and had been assigned to the on-air reporting as well. Gray on the other hand is the current male anchor for the general news affairs. He's been helping Lucy since they've known each other from college. They are pretty much close friends, but not as Juvia described them to be. Besides, Lucy thinks he has a thing for the weather blue haired girl and just doesn't want to admit it. Such a tsundere guy.

**"Aren't you holding the report of Zeref's disappearance? Juvia got some good news for you."** She singsonged.

Lucy became interested as what she wanted to say. Since Zeref's disappearance had been no progress and she's been tirelessly working on it for days but to no avail, she still cannot find anything about him. He's a man of mystery. The only family that he has was Mavis Vermillion, his fiance. Since they were both missing, Lucy cannot think about who else to track. He never brought up his parents, saying they were dead. No relatives whatsoever as well as brothers and sisters. So, she's been going on circles as the only people that could help her are the police. But they also still cannot uncover how the two lovers actually just vanished without any trace of them camping in the site.

Juvia leaned on whispering to her.

**"Juvia heard a rumour that Zeref actually have a little brother."**

Now that was a big shocker.

Zeref was a business tycoon who made it possible for Fiore to be a first class country throughout the world. Every single product that his company launch became a hit locally and internationally. Him and Mavis started in a small shop by the country side, and they eventually were able to venture into bigger projects. They are known as the unbeatable duo from all of the Sales Company on the land. Mavis was known as his strategist. Without the both of them, the biggest company might go down and there will be recession. These two are known as well to be very private about their life, as that might be the reason why there were little to no information about them even though they're well known. The only thing that they ever said in the media is without the other, they will not work out with anyone else.

**"How did you even know that?"** she inquired, whispering as well.

**"You know Gajeel Redfox? He's actually my best friend. Juvia heard it from him."**

Gajeel Redfox. 29 years old. A metal rock lead singer of Shadow Gear. New information: best friends with Juvia Lockser.

**"You're not kidding, are you?"** she said, still whispering to the blue haired girl.

**"Why would Juvia even joke with y-"** Juvia abruptly stopped talking while looking from a distance.

**"Gray-sama! Why are you so early today?"** heart shaped eyes appeared, then she ran to the guy of her dreams. Sometimes, Lucy wants to ask if this girl has a separate radar for Gray. It might surely be true.

The black haired man looked at both of them bewildered as to why they were talking. He knew that Juvia isn't very fond of Lucy, since she's been saying 'Lucy's a rival' and whatever crap she's sprouting every time.

Gray stopped and waved to both of them.

**"Hey Lucy! What's up with you two?"** He asked curiosity beating him. Lucy just shrug, also bewildered.

**"Kyaa! Gray-sama why are you undressing?"** Juvia swooned. Gray is known to be a person who strips unknowingly. That's another weird thing about this couple. Not that Gray will ever admit to it.

_Sigh. Why do I have to deal with these two early in the morning?_

**"Juvia! Come back here we're not yet finished talking!"** Lucy shouted at the person who's now captivated by Gray's charm, while Gray looks like he's about to be devoured by the look Julia's giving him.

**"Oh yeah. Gray-sama, Juvia will see you later!"** She blew hearts to him then run back to Lucy. Gray on the other hand continue walking going inside their building, still looking to both of them until he's out of sight.

Juvia has been stalking Gray ever since he helped her one time while having trouble of photocopying papers. He actually helped her because he thought she's cute, just that he didn't expect her to be this… weird. Though, to Lucy they are both weird. The other person has a habit of stripping unconsciously while the other one is a hardcore stalker. She wonders why she got caught up with their problem when she's not even involved in any way.

The two sat on the coffee shop waiting for Julia's order to be served.

**"Can I know the rest of the story now?"** Lucy inquired while drinking her own coffee.

Juvia leaned in again to her, checking if anyone's listening.

**"No one actually knew this and Gajeel only slipped for a bit that's why I knew about it but,"** she paused, pondering for a bit if she should continue.

**"Zeref's brother is Natsu Dragneel."**

* * *

A/N: Thank you for reading guys! Please comment if you got any suggestions. :)

I might edit the story every now and then if I'm not satisfied with it.


	2. II- Enchanted to Meet You

**II -Enchanted to Meet You**

**"Y-you mean Natsu?"** Lucy asked again. Feeling very dumbfounded.

**"Yes!"** Juvia smiled like she just got a eureka moment.

**"THE Natsu Dragneel?"** asking again, still not believing it.

**"Lucy-san are you okay? Yes, there's only one Natsu. You know who I'm talking about right? Well, if you think about it they have the same last name. Juvia thought it's just a stage name. I mean-"** Juvia keeps on talking but the girl she was talking to had been in a trance at the moment.

Lucy's past came flooding back to her memory like a river bank. Little did anyone know, she was obsessed with Natsu Dragneel when she was a teenager. Not that she would ever admit it, since it was not a good memory. The only person who knew that was Levy; and she will never, ever tell anyone about it.

Natsu Dragneel. 27 years old. A solo artist who's been making ruckus on the music industry for ten years now since he first debuted. Likes to play with fire, figuratively and literally. Still the number 1 artist that could cause a commotion whenever he's involved. Known to be reckless and most of all, a playboy as what the news always shows. All concert that he made is always full house since he seldom does it; that remains a mystery as well. It seems that these two brothers do know how to hold secrets.

**"-and they don't really look alike. Lucy-san?"** Juvia waved to her face as Lucy began to go back in the real world.

**"H-huh? Ahh yeah. How did Gajeel know about that?"**

Juvia spoke **"Well, they are pretty close. Since Gajeel joins Natsu-san on tours and they go hang out at times too, drinking. I think a week back Natsu-san was really drunk that he just blurted out to Gajeel that he has a brother since Zeref-san called him."**

_They talked before his disappearance?_

**"Did Natsu say anything to Gajeel about them as being brothers?"**

**"Hmm. He actually didn't hear about the details but something about Natsu going to kill his brother when they see each other?"** Juvia thought.

**"K-kill him? Why would he do that to his own brother?! D-did he?" She asked feeling flabbergasted.**

**"Eehhh Juvia think he's just kidding Lucy-san! And also, don't ever tell Gajeel about me saying this to you okay?"** She whispered to the blond girl.

Lucy sweat dropped. She wouldn't be able to since they don't really know each other.

**"Why did you help me though? This is a top information you know. Unless you're plotting something behind my back?"** She inquired, getting scared about what the other girl is scheming. Surely there was some hidden message as to why she's being helped by the one who calls her love rival right?

**"N-no reason! Juvia just wants to help you Lucy-san!"** she said smiling looking suspicious by the second.

**"Juvia got to hurry though. I think I'm being called. Just talked to Natsu-san's manager if you want to talk to him. Bye!"** She said hurriedly, trying to avoid being questioned.

There's definitely something suspicious about this. Oh well, as long as I'm saved who cares!

Lucy thought while trying to think of ways to get a hold of Natsu since he's very hard to interview.

In a distance, Juvia Lockser is now laughing at her brilliant plan.

_If Lucy just fall for Natsu, then there will be less love rival to Gray-sama._

**"Hohoho!"** she laughed, feeling like a genius for thinking of her idea.

Natsu was known from stealing girl's hearts once he serenaded them. That was the reason why he had so many scandals about having a lot of girlfriends. That was the brilliant idea of the blue haired weather girl.

Of course, not knowing the true nature of Natsu Dragneel.

* * *

The sound of the television rang from the living room of Lucy. Sitting at her couch, she swirled her wine glass thinking of the busy day she had, yet again.

***Mr. Dragneel, can we interview you? Did you really have a new girlfriend? The one you rescued from guys at the bar?*** the reporter pushed her way through just to reach the pink haired man.

***Huh? Yeah call it like that. Now I got to go somewhere if you'll excuse me*** the pink haired man walked as if nothing happened.

***This is our exclusive video of Natsu Dragneel, the hottest and still the number 1 singer in all of Earthland admitting that he has another girlfriend just after he broke up with his previous one this month!*** the anchor said while showing an amateur video of Natsu defending a person at a bar.

***Earlier this week, Mr. Dragneel was seen with Gajeel Redfox hanging out at a bar near Magnolia when this happened. As seen from the video by one the loca-*** the doorbell rang distracting Lucy from what she's watching. She stood up from the sofa and started going through her door, seeing a blue haired girl.

**"Lu-chan! Let's have a sleepover!"** A grinning Levy greet her holding a wine bottle on her hand.

**"Levy! You surprised me! I thought you're busy?"** she hugged her, welcoming the blunette inside.

**"You're busier than I am Lu-chan. Besides, you need to unwind, and I'm here to help you with that. My work can wait until tomorrow."** she said blinking to her best friend.

**"Aww Levy. Thank you!"** Lucy said smiling while tearing up a little bit from her bestfriend's thoughtfulness.

They drank and chatted while watching the news.

**"Hey Lu-chan... I got a favor to ask you though."** the blue haired girl said to her.

**"Yeah?"**

**"I-if.. just when you go to Natsu.."** she fidget in her seat, hesitating if she will say what she wanted to say.

**"Come on Levy. Don't keep me hanging here."** Lucy said eagerly waiting for her request.

**"You know… I-if-you-see-Gajeel-can-you-asked-for-his-autograph?!"** she spoke fast not breathing while saying it. Levy is now turning tomato over what she asked for Lucy.

Lucy smiled at seeing her friend. Levy was a fan of Gajeel for a long time now. She goes to his concerts and a very dedicated fan. She can assume that this girl is his number one fan.

**"Levy, why don't you just asked Juvia for his number? They know each other, you know."** she teased her.

**"Lucy! You know I'm not that bold!"** she shouted, trying to hide her face burning in embarrassment.

**"Ehh. I know you wanted to Levy!"** she teased her some more.

**"Lucy!"** she squealed as they both laugh and gush over Levy's crush.

***Erza-san, as Natsu's manager, do you have any comment on what he just told us a while ago?***

A red haired woman appeared on the television screen. She is Natsu's manager, Erza Scarlet. She has been handling his career since he debuted.

***Sorry but I cannot answer you at the moment as I haven't spoken to Natsu yet. I'll inform you all once I've resolved this issue.*** the woman said trying to avoid the camera as much as possible.

***Cameras are not allowed in here. If you don't want me to crush them, stop this instant.*** she said looking devilish in the screen.

**"Erza-san is really scary doesn't she? No wonder she's Natsu's manager. I don't think anyone can be his manager."** Levy said, awed by the red haired woman.

**"Yeah. I'm here on this room but I could feel her fury from the television."** Lucy said touching her tingling arms.

**"Speaking of, how did it go with interviewing Natsu-san? Were you able to book an exclusive?"** She asked looking at her.

Lucy looking lost sighed.

**"Levy... I can't get an interview because he had so many scandals lately! I've been trying to go to every place he goes to but I couldn't even see his shadow."** she cried drowning herself in alcohol, feeling defeated.

She abruptly stood up with her hand held high holding the now almost empty bottle wine Levy bought.

**"But tomorrow! I will definitely be able to have an interview with him! Mark my word!"** she shouted feeling very tipsy from all the alcohol.

**"Ahhh Lu-chan. This is why I brought wine, for you to be energized."** Levy sweatdropped.

The now tipsy blond pointed her finger at Natsu still being interviewed on screen.

**"I will crush you tomorrow, Natsu! HAHAH-"** then Lucy tumbled to her sofa falling asleep.

**"What crush him? Lu-chan you didn't even left me any drink!"** Levy chan pouted.

* * *

Lucy thinks this is not real. How is it so easy to spot the guy she's been looking for four days in a parking lot near her house?

But there he was walking without any flaw like Adonis, going to where she's standing. She still can't believe that even after 10 years, he still looks perfect. The guy of her dreams was standing in front of her, looking at her... with a funny face?

**"Hey do I have something on my face? Cause you've been staring at me for too long. Do... you need anything from me?"** he smiled sheepishly.

_Why does he look so cute?_

_Lucy stop your illusion!_

**"Am I dreaming?**" she suddenly blurted.

_Oh my gosh you're a freak Lucy!_

He looks at her grinning. **"Well I don't think I'll hear that from someone while in a parking lot out of nowhere. How do we make it real then? Should I..."** he leaned in to her face. Her eyes getting bigger by the second.

_I-is he trying to... kiss me?_

Her head is blaring, and the clock's been alarming nonstop.

_Lucy._

_Who?_

**"Lucy! You're going to be late!"** Levy shouted at her for the nth time. She really does get drunk easily.

She grumbled a ten more minutes to Levy still feeling very tired from last night's event. It was not a good idea to drink two bottles of wine, and is never a good idea when you have work the next day. That dream was adding to her headache.

_How can you dream of him like that Lucy? Get a grip!_

She banged her head from the pillow. This morning is not going to be good.

**"-ucy. Lucy..! You can't do this anymore you're really very late!"** Levy said flaring her arms.

**"Levy.. What's the hurry?"** she asked. Then remembered she has to catch Natsu before he fly for his world tour. She abruptly checked her clock.

**"Ugh! I'm late! Why didn't you say so Levyyy!"** bolting from her sofa to the washroom.

**"That's what I've been telling you for 20 minutes already."** Levy complained.

Lucy hurriedly got dressed and brushed her teeth.

**"I'll see you later Levy! Thanks for the food!"** she run going to the door.

**"But you haven't eaten it yet! Lucy!"** the blue haired girl shouted at her best friend bolting out from her door.

Lucy got on the bus checking her messages. She received an email last night about her colleague that had taken hold of Natsu's schedule for the day. If she wouldn't be able to catch him now, she will have a harder time locating him since he's going to be busier.

Seeing her stop, she pushed out of all the people, running now. This has been her everyday occurrence since chasing Natsu is like an everyday marathon.

Turning in a corner she saw from a distant some reporters clustering in a black maserati car. The car's door opened revealing a pink haired man, wearing his signature scarf and a pink sunglasses. Even from afar you'd know who the person is, as there can only be one person that has that natural pink salmon hair.

**"Natsu san! Can we interview you for a bit?"**

**"Is it true that you have a new girlfriend?"**

**"Where did you meet?"**

**"Why did you suddenly want to go do a tour?"**

Lucy bolting from the spot she was standing, then tried to push out of everyone's way but then she felt her stomach churning, feeling the alcohol kicking in last night. She, feeling dizzy still looked for her target. Natsu was on his way to their company headquarters, stepping on the stairs now.

_If I can't make it today again, I'll be dead! Come on Lucy!_

Gathering all her strength she pushed every person in front of her just to reach the guy she's been looking for quite a while now.

At last she was able to see the light. But then she felt the dizziness taking over as her hand reached for the person at the front, taking him down with her. She screwed up big time again. Groaning in pain and embarrassment, she tried to look at the person she stumbled on.

She just trampled over Natsu Dragneel.

This is one of the dumbest things she had done in her life.

_To all the celestial spirits, kill me now please!_

* * *

A/N: Editing chapters.

Comments are always appreciated! Thank you for reading :)


	3. III- Speak Now

**III- Speak Now**

This is not what she had in my mind about confronting the one she idolized 10 years ago. It wasn't supposed to look like this. Her tackling him on the ground and them surrounded by reporters.

Natsu looked at the girl before him, a blond beautiful person with brown round eyes who looked very disheveled just fell from out of nowhere. The face she's making at the moment consists of horror and a 'swallow me ground' look, which he found rather funny. So he laughed out loud.

Grinning from ear to ear, the person before him was more confused as hell on what's running on the guy's mind.

**"Now you got my attention."** he said while the person he's talking to turned into a stone not knowing what to do. He leaned in to her ears to just make fun of her some more.

**"This is not the first time I've been pushed but you are very straightforward, princess. You think we can stand now?"** The husky voice spoke to her.

_Ugh. Lucy snap out of it! This is not the time to straddle him!_

The people around the two got eerily quiet, trying to figure out what the hell just happened.

With every ounce of strength she had, Lucy tried to get up but her legs seemed to be jelly at the moment. The young man fascinated by her, helped her stand up holding her hand for levering, which made her blush to a redder shade than before.

**"I-I'm very sorry that happened. I'm Lucy from Sorcerer News. I would like to interview you sir!"** she bowed her head down so low she felt like her stomach will hurl. She holds her mouth making a barfing sound, glad it didn't come out but knew that this is not a good sign.

She heard him chuckle again, telling her to stand up. She slowly looked at him, as he was trying to hold back his laughter. Feeling incredibly embarrassed about what had transpired, she tried to fix her stature.

**"Did you go drinking on a work night?"** he whispered to her.

She had never been this embarrassed from all of her life. Looking down at her clammy hands, she felt dizziness taking over, feeling like she will be hitting the ground anytime soon. But then, a hand stopped her, holding on to her shoulders and steadying her. That very hand also scooped her bridal style. He was looking at her with a funny look remembering her dream last night, or rather just a little while ago.

If there is a redder shade that could transpire on her face, it's at this moment. Her head spinning on the unexpected events. She couldn't handle anymore than this!

**"Let's run, Lucy."** he said, surprising her yet again.

**"Wha-" **

She was not able to react as they bolted out of the other reporter's reach and into the company building. She then saw a glimpse of Erza Scarlet looking at them with a murderous intent on her face.

**"Natsu! I'm going to murder you once I find you! You better know how to hide!"** she shouted at the man who's still running, and now looking as if he's running for his life as well.

**"Oh shit. I'll explain later Erza! Don't kill me!"** he shouted back still grinning like he enjoyed raging his manager.

While Lucy, on the other hand just shut her head down from thinking. Her head's spinning, literally as well. She just doesn't know how to react to everything as it all happened so fast. Her being a mess that she is, being laughed at by the guy who she once admired, and him carrying her bridal style, running to who knows where.

After running for about a few minutes, Natsu came to a stop at a big white door.

**"Can you stand up now Luce?"** he asked her.

_Now he calls me weird nicknames too?_

**"Y-yeah. I think I can."** He then gently put her down on her feet opening the door they just stopped into.

**"Come on in. Seat wherever you want."** he commanded as he ushered her inside. She blindly obliged, looking around the room. It was a classy modern room with a desk at the far end. At the front, were two white sofas facing each other with a coffee table in the middle.

She then sat while Natsu stared at her feeling his eyes on her every move. Which is by far adding up to the tension around. Natsu on the other hand sat on the opposite sofa facing her, sitting very relaxed still intently looking at Lucy with his arms crossed over his chest.

**"Uhhh. I-is there something wrong with my face?"** she finally found her voice after some grueling minutes passed.

His face contorted as if he's trying to stop himself but then unexpectedly laughed at her face face trying to hold back his laughter but failing miserably.

**"HAHAHA! You are so funny Lucy. How come I've not seen you before!?"** he said in between his laughter.

She just wanted the floor to swallow her in this situation. She by far does not know who this guy is. Never in her life knew that the guy she obsessed before is this kind of person. Totally out of character from her dreams, and very very far at that. Except the fact that he's really good looking up close. Not that she would ever say that.

**"W-well yeah, I'm really sorry about that. Let's move on from that sir, please."** she wanted to just beg him to forget whatever stupid thing she did.

**"Natsu."** he suddenly said as he stopped laughing.

**"Uhm sorry what?"** she said confused on what he was trying to say.

**"Call me Natsu. Not sir. Don't be too formal, Luce."** he grinned at her. She in return nodded at the guy, just going with the flow.

**"So… what do you need from me, Lucy of Sorcerer News?"** he inquired relaxing his muscles at the top of the sofa, looking gorgeous as ever.

_Lucy, stop gawking at his biceps!_

She snapped out of her fantasy land, slapping her face lightly which caused Natsu to again looked at her weirdly.

**"You're very weird Luce, has anyone ever told you that?"** he said making fun of her yet again.

**"Has anyone ever told you how weird you are as well?"** she snapped back, not being able to hold her stupid mouth, slapping her mouth now.

This alcohol is affecting my brain! Why did you even drink Lucyy...

**"Haha! I get that a lot."** he said, feeling very proud of his achievement, if you can call it that.

**"O-oh okay. I guess, then."** she paused.

**"But, I'm here because I want to ask you about Zeref Dragneel."** she finally said, getting in the topic. She looked at him as his body became rigid.

**"What does he have to do with me?"** he said, a hint of a murderous glare in his eyes. She felt her body tensed to how he's looking at her. Swallowing, she's surprised that she can still find her voice.

**"I-I heard that you two are brothers." **

He stood up now looking bored, then walked around.

**"And who did you heard that too Lucy?"** He inquired.

**"I-I don't think I can say that."** She told him nervously. Natsu now at her back leaning on the sofa she's sitting on.

**"Luce. I don't just do interview easily. Especially if it's about a guy named Zeref, though I might give you a little of my free time if you want to get to know me better."** he whispered to her ear.

Though with a hateful intent on his speaking, she still felt her body going hot. She must be a freak.

**"But if it's about that guy, you'll have to somehow compensate me, since you might be crossing boundaries here, Hm?"** He casually hang his arms on her shoulders encircling them to her, trapping her.

**"W-what kind of compensation?"** She asked feeling very conflicted about the whole ordeal.

**"You have to pay with... your body."** He said in his husky seductive voice, still embracing her. While he grinned casually.

The door suddenly opened.

**"N-A-T-S-U! What are you doing again?!"** the red haired woman entered the room going after Natsu.

**"E-Erza! How did you know I was-"** he wasn't able to finish his sentence as she yanked on his ear.

**"Oww! You're going to tear my ear!"**

**"YOU KEEP DOING THIS AND I'LL DUMP YOU IN THE NEAREST TRASH BAG!"** The red haired woman angrily shouted at his ear.

**"Ugh! I didn't do anything!"** holding on to his ear scared that it would tear any minute now.

**"You didn't do anything?! Do you see how petrified she is?! What did you do?"** she asked again, glaring at the cowering guy.

**"I was just joking with her I swear!"** She finally removed her hold, now trying to look at the other girl.

Lucy on the other hand, just lost it. She felt like a rock solid, still confused about the whole ordeal. What's happening in her life, she's not sure anymore. This has been one hell of a roller coaster ride. She didn't think that Natsu Dragneel was this unpredictable.

**"Lucyyy. I was kidding are you there?"** Natsu waved his hand in front of her face.

**"How come girls like it when I whisper in their ear but Lucy's weird."** He muttered.

Erza hit his head hard.

**"You idiot! They're your hardcore fans! Don't do that to everyone you meet!"** she tried to make some sense to his stupid mind.

**"Yes Sir, yes sir."** He replied looking bored of Erza's nagging.

Natsu looked at Lucy's face playing with her hair. She stopped breathing, already full of it all.

**"Stop playing with me!"** As she reflexively pushed his face making him tumble on the floor.

He looks surprised holding his hand to his face with a stupid look, then he laughed.

**"I really like you Lucy!"** He told her as he laugh some more. She on the other hand is cursing herself from doing reckless things and unbelievably being this bold to the pink haired guy. If her past could see her now, she would be disappointed with her.

**"You deserve that and what are you two even talking about?"** Erza butted in asking Natsu.

**"Eh. She asked me to do an interview regarding Zeref."** Erza was shocked on the information but was still able to make a neutral face.

**"What about him?"** the red haired asked again.

**"She's telling me I'm his brother."** He stood up dusting his clothes.

**"Hm. Where did she heard it from?"** Erza sat on the sofa looking at her seriously.

**"Well she doesn't want to say. But I've got a clue who it is."** he nonchalantly replied.

_Are they talking about me when I'm here, like I'm not here?_

Lucy thought just looking at the both of them talking as if she's air.

**"But I won't do it. Sorry Luce."** He told her as he made his way to the door.

_He won't... do it?_

**"W-wait! Why would you not do it?"** She asked feeling very drained on what she heard. If she cannot interview him she'll be out in the dump.

**"It's not fun to do interviews Lucy."** he said slowly walking at the door.

**"And I don't really want to talk about that guy,"** he added.

_This is hopeless._

**"Thank you for entertaining me for a bit there. I still have a lot to do so if you'll excuse me." ** he walked out of the door.

Erza on the other hand looked at the speechless girl before her, crossing her arms. She kind of pity the blond girl who looked like her life was drained out of her.

**"Lucy, is it? Sorry but Natsu really isn't fond of interviews."**

**"I know he won't do it. Anyway, thank you for being concerned Erza-san, but I have to catch someone right now."** she bolted out of the door, running to where Natsu headed.

**"Wait Lucy!"** Erza tried to stop her but she was already out of sight surprising her with her sudden run.

Lucy already had it in her mind that he doesn't really deal with reporter's that much. In fact, he doesn't care about them. But her job and dream is on the line, she can't give up now!

Running in a corner, she bumped her head on an object falling back.

**"Oww, what is wrong with you!?"** the figure asked while Lucy was busy collecting herself from the fall.

** "Lucy?"**

She looked above seeing that she just bumped into Natsu again.

**"Natsu! Please give me another chance!"** she said holding on to his arm.

**"Uhh... what?"**

**"Let me interview you please!"** she begged him, desperate for her life.

**"You are really stubborn you know?"** he said feeling troubled by her.

**"I really need to interview you. Please do me a favor."** still holding on to his arm, not looking at his eyes out of embarrassment.

Natsu thought for a minute, seeing as this girl wouldn't budge even if he told her he wouldn't do it.

**"I'm going to think about that, Luce. Since you look like a fun person."**

She felt relief flooding her senses as she looked at him.

**"But in one condition."**

No matter how many conditions, as long as you say yes! She thought yet again, feeling excited and a little scared.

**"You'll have to let me borrow you for a week."** he grinned at her, looking like a demon planning to devour her.

_A… what?_

**"This offer only last for 10 seconds Lucy, or I won't reconsider doing your interview if you don't answer at the given time. And I'm starting now."** he said in a low voice.

**"10."** he started to count.

**"W-wait what am I going to do for you in a span of one week?!"** she asked feeling very nervous about this thing. He shook his head, not wanting to tell the details of it.

**"9," **

**"8"**

**"7"**

His voice sounded like an alarm for death as he counts down. She squirmed trying to desperately think if she should take it or not.

**"6. We're almost halfway. I thought you wanted to interview me badly, Lucy?"**

**"5, and... 4"** he sang the numbers as if it's bells ringing.

_Oh damn it. Let's not think anymore!_

**"3-"**

**"Ok. Fine! I'll do it! I'll do it!"** she finally uttered feeling very stressed about his counting.

He grinned at her answer, Lucy feeling regretful on saying yes as she has no idea what's on the other person's mind.

**"Alright! Good thinking, Luce. I'll see you tomorrow. I gotta run now!"** he patted her head then sprinted, leaving a dumbstruck girl.

**"Wait! Natsu!"** she tried to call him back but he's already out of sight.

_What... just happened?_

* * *

A/N: Okay I'm on a roll this week! But next chapter will definitely come out next week already. Need some ideas that you like for Natsu and Lucy to happen! ;)

Thank you for reading!


	4. IV- Getaway Car

**IV- Getaway Car**

Lucy got home feeling light headed. Levy left a note for her after leaving her house a moment ago. Being the caring person that she is, the blue haired girl left a dinner for Lucy as well.

Still not believing on what transpired a little while ago, she decided to just take a hot steamy bath.

**"Yes Lucy. That's a good idea. Stop thinking about him."** she muttered to herself, feeling crazy. She dipped her toes, relaxing in the hot tub.

_I mean who wouldn't be in a daze after what happened? _

She then retracted the eventful day that she had, thinking about every single thing. It was surreal in a sense, seeing Natsu after such a long time of dreaming about her first meeting with him. Now it all finally came true. Well sure, she is not fundamentally fangirling now, but he is still really, very, dashing from her perspective no doubt about it.

She thought of how he will contact her since he didn't get any contact information from her. Erza just kicked her out of the office after he ran away, telling her that they had to attend a meeting and she will just be contacted. She apologized on his behalf for being rash, as she was led outside of the building.

She relaxed her body, dipping under the water.

'_You'll have to let me borrow you for a week.'_

'_You have to pay with... your body.'_

**"Gaahhh! Stop Lucy! Stop thinking about him!"** she stood up feeling very hot, kind of proud about not slipping.

_Let's relax. We can do it._

She sat again trying to dismiss her thoughts and just enjoy the bath, playing with the bubbles.

'_This is not the first time I've been pushed but you are very straightforward, princess.'_

She stood up again as she decided hot tub is not going to work for relaxation. She then proceeded to distract herself by working.

Though, no matter how hard she tried to block her memory from thinking, she still goes back to her thoughts about the charismatic singer and his irresistible smile.

_I might as well sleep this off for the night._

* * *

**"Lucy."** a voice called to her.

_Who?_

**"Lucy. Wake up."** the gentle voice hummed. The gentleness of the voice made her think of summer. She tiredly opened her eyes, seeing a pink haired guy who's now staring in her face making the cutest grin she'd ever seen.

_Is this real? Am I dreaming again?_

She blinked slowly, still mesmerized by how Natsu effortlessly sat on her floor, doing squats while leaning on her bed facing her.

**"G'morning Luce. You need to get ready now."** he smiled some more, as he pinch her cheeks.

_This must really be a dream. But it felt so real._

She then leaned into his face and reached out her right hand touching his cheeks. She smiled from the realness of her dream as if she was really touching him, smelling his distinct perfume of fiery wood.

**"Uhh. What are you doing Lucy?"** He awkwardly asks.

Lucy was confused for a moment. She tried to pinch the guy at her front, squishing his face in every different direction. It's weird how Natsu felt like he was really there, breathing in her face, feeling his hot cheeks on her hands.

**"Isn't this a dream?"** she said out loud, not being able to keep her thoughts to herself, rubbing her eyes.

**"Well, technically I'm not a dream, I guess?"** he said unsure as well.

**"W-what?"** she stumbled pulling her hands away, gawking at him.

**"This... is probably not a good idea to wake up someone."** Natsu said, now scratching his head awkwardly.

Then it dawned on her, waking up every single cell in her body.

She on her bed, with her lingerie on, looking disheveled and who knows what's in her face.

Natsu inside her house.

Natsu in her bedroom.

Natsu at her side, staring at her weirdly.

Natsu playing with her hair, poking her cheeks.

She screamed at the top of her lungs, not worrying if she will be reprimanded by the landlady later.

**"What are you doing inside my house!?"** she asked angrily throwing her pillows at him.

**"Wait! I can explain!"** he said trying to dodge her angry attacks, though Lucy's not listening.

**"I picked your key when you fell yesterday!"** he shouted feeling panicked on Lucy's ranged. A pillow hits his face bumping his head on a pillar, he groaned in return.

Lucy on the other hand stopped throwing, since there's nothing else to throw anyway; fuming on the guy before her.

**"That's not a good reason to come in a woman's room no less, y-you pervert!"** she stuttered gathering her blanket until it hides her figure.

"**It's not my fault you can't wake up after I rang a hundred times and you never woke up. I'm very busy, ya know. Ugh, my head hurts. You're really strong Luce."** he fired back holding his head feeling the pain from bump that's forming. She looked at him.

**"Oh no are you alright?"** Lucy being a worry wart jump from her bed to his side looking if there was any damage done in his skull.

**"I'm sorry Natsu. You just shocked me!"** she touched his head panicking.

**"Woah Lucy. How can you even wear this?"** he inquired moving his hand to touch the fabric of her nightwear.

**"I mean. I can almost see everything from that thing,"** he added looking up and down.

**"Are you trying to seduce me?"** he whispered.

It was then that all hell breaks loose. Lucy snapped.

**"Can you just get out?"** she replied head down, trying to contain her rage.

Natsu seeing this obliged as he can see Erza on how she looked at the moment, and he knows what will befall him if he doesn't comply.

**"Ok. I'll wait for you outside then."** He stood up faster than anyone can imagine and bolted out of her bedroom, closing the door in the process.

_Ugh. He makes me go crazy!_

* * *

**"Hey, where are we going?"** the bewildered girl said, looking through the cylinder glass window.

The guy beside her was busy signing autographs and smiling from the entire camera pointed at him with the in-house flight attendants.

**"I already told you, it's a secret."** he beamed at her making a cute face.

The said girl named Lucy had had enough of being in this man's company, also known as Natsu Dragneel.

Earlier that day, after waking up in the face of the pink haired singer and kicking him out of her room, she decided to take a bath and change clothes. Getting out of her room, Natsu told her to bring her passport with her as she was dragged out of her house in a flash, not being able to react to everything. Now they are waiting for the private plane to take off on who knows where.

It would be an understatement if she said this is one of the most shocking events she had ever experienced before. Since, she's pretty sure that this is at the very top of her list. She thought that this will not be the last, and the guy with her will just try to top the most ridiculous things that will happen to her while they are together. She can almost see how he thinks.

He hasn't answered her questions ever since they got inside his car. Scratch that. They didn't talk at all as he had a business meeting on the phone all throughout the ride. Realizing how busy he must be to even give her a chance to this interview, she kept mum and silently watch the window towards their destination.

**"How am I supposed to not ask when we're in a freaking plane."** she muttered under her breath.

**"Alright ladies, please go back to your respective places. The plane is about to take off."** the bodyguard interjected.

The flight attendants scurried off and there is finally peace and quiet.

**"We're taking off now?"** Natsu asked, sweating for a bit.

**"You've been talking to them for 30 whole minutes what do you expect?"** she said still looking fascinated by the outside world through the cylinder glass.

A hand touched her forearm making her distracted from her stupor. Natsu stood there at her side looking really serious, his face unreadable of emotions.

**"W-what are you doing?"**

He slowly sat beside her, clinging to her arm like a lifeline. She can see his face paling every second.

***Ladies and gentlemen, this is your captain speaking.***

_I remember this._

She knows why he's like this.

Lucy, was once his fan, in fact she might be his number one fan when he just started in the entertainment industry.

It all started when she was left all alone in the house, when everyone's been busy with their own thing and she was always left behind. She would often see this teen in the television before. Lucy thought he shines when he's enjoying and it uplifts her spirit. By that time, she would be magnified on him. He makes her want to be passionate about what she wanted to do. She made him her role model.

She created a blog about him, researching what he's like. At that time, there were little to no facts about this new guy. But something happened; Natsu himself got to know Lucy from her blogs about him. They grew close, and he even told her that in fact, Natsu thinks she was his number one fan after all. She was ecstatic by the fact that she was acknowledged. He told her secrets that were never revealed in public, and this is one of them.

She never saw this firsthand, and Lucy's shocked that he still hates riding any flying objects. He looks helpless, scared, and vulnerable.

***We ask that you please fasten your seatbelts at this time, we are now ready for takeoff*** the pilot continues to speak through the radio.

His body felt rigid as the aircraft moves. He never said a word to her as the plane goes up.

**"Natsu. It's alright."** she murmured.

The blond girl gently put her hands on his head gently rubbing it, and then started humming a tune he thought he heard long before. It was a melody that her mother sings when she gets scared of lightning. He started relaxing after that, loosening up his hold on her.

**"Thanks, Lucy."** he muttered. His head falling from her shoulder as he falls into slumber.

It's astounding to see him look like a child. She kept on massaging his head as his face began to mellow. A smile escaped from her lips.

_He has his different cute side too._

She shook her head trying to remove unwanted thoughts.

_You can't fall again for this guy, Lucy._

The flight went on as she ponders through her endless thoughts about her impending doom from work. She wasn't even able to tell her superior that she'll be taking a day off today. It might not even be a day off but a vacation leave for a week.

The blonde guessed that Natsu will be gripping her arm until they land, and it makes it harder to concentrate.

* * *

**"Why are we... in Pergrande Kingdom?"** she whispered.

They just got off after a seven hour flight, and Lucy has been wondering why their flight was so long. The captain never spoke of where they were going, as bodyguards from the airplane do not want to tell her where they're landing. It seems that Natsu conspired all of it just to surprise her.

Natsu offered his hand guiding her down the plane.

**"It's the start of my concert tour Lucy! How could you not know about it? Also, you'll be with me throughout all of it."** he grinned at her laughing.

**"What?! But I have to work today- Natsu!"** she asked in horror as she ran towards the unpredictable guy.

It was then that she convinced herself that Natsu is the kind of being that is very hard to handle.


	5. V- I Knew You Were Trouble

**V- I Knew You Were Trouble**

***I apologize for his rashness. I didn't know he will get you as a replacement for me. I will surely reprimand him once I flew there. I'll also talk with your superior.*** a sigh escaped from the annoyed voice coming from the phone.

"**It's alright Erza-san. I also asked him something difficult. And that would be very helpful, thank you so much."** Lucy answered back feeling flustered from talking to the red haired maiden.

They had safely landed in Pergrande Kingdom a little over an hour ago. It's almost lunch by the time Erza called Natsu's phone. The guy who's now talking to his bodyguards peaked at the blond. He had tossed his phone to her fleeing for his life when he saw who the caller is, telling her he doesn't want to die yet.

Apparently, his manager needed to sort things out regarding his fresh scandal about being a knight in shining armor of a girl inside the bar, and him adding more fuel for not denying to the paparazzi that they are an item. Though, it turned out that the girl was known to be in the wanted list of the police for selling drugs. They had to resolve the issue or it might yet again affect the sales of his live concerts. Knowing Erza, she will be able to clear out every single scandal of Natsu no matter how grievous it looked in the public's eye.

***Lucy you can call me Erza. Don't worry I'll be flying by next week. He must've set this whole thing up again, that brat.*** she can almost see the villainous aura from the phone she was holding. It was not even shocking when the red hair thinks he's a brat even if he's old enough to drink, because Lucy can't agree more with her statements.

***Until then, please try to bear with him. I'll be sending you his schedule through email. Message it to me later.*** she continued.

"**I'll take care of him don't worry. I'll make sure to keep him on a leash."** she tried to sound responsible, even though she cannot even take care of herself.

***Trust me Lucy, you won't be able to hold him down.* **the girl answered back.

***One more thing, don't ever let him go by himself. Or else you will know what will happen when I come back in there won't you?*** she added, as Lucy began to tremble in fear from the obvious threat that Erza fired her.

"**Yes ma'am- I mean Erza. I'll keep that in mind. I will check your email when we get in the hotel."**

"**Lucy, stop talking to Erza let's go play."** Natsu interjected grabbing his phone away from her ear.

"**Hey! We're not yet done talking!"** she tried to grab his arm but he stretched it up in the air.

***Natsu you should be ready when I get bac-*** he accidentally cut her line, regretting it after a few seconds.

"**Shit. She'll kill me first thing she sees my face."** The horror on his face was apparent.

"**Excuse me sir. We should be moving now to the hotel." **the guard leaned to tell them.

They have yet to move from the airport as there were a lot of procedures to be done, as well as the talk with Erza made it longer.

A playful smirk can be seen from Natsu's face.

"**Alright then, you can go to the car first. Give me a moment to talk to my acting manager for a while. In private. I know where the fans are, you don't need to protect me." **he told the guard.

"**We can't do that sir."** he answered back, in a serious manner.

"**Okay. You can stay here and we'll be at the lounge. Wait for me right here."** he started walking, putting his arm on Lucy's shoulder at the same time. They walk for a while, him assessing their distance to the guard at their back.

Lucy, on the other hand, was unaware of what the pink haired man is trying to do. He looked like he had planned something else for the two of them.

"**Lucy, have you ever been here before?"** he asked her casually.

She thought for a moment, **"I haven't been here before. Why?"**

"**We should make you enjoy your first time then." **He grinned at her abruptly grabbing her arm and sprinting towards the nearest exit he found. They turned into a corner after corner, like he had done this before.

The guard he left behind, although still standing on the spot where they left him was not as oblivious as Lucy and already notified the other guards on Natsu's new prank. They made their move as well, trying to track them down.

Natsu came to a halt when he saw an enormous crowd at the front waiting for him to appear.

"**Hey wait- I can't breathe. Where the heck are we going?!"** the girl beside him was panting hard from being dragged.

He didn't reply to her as he was sizing the distance of the people from each other. As he sees an opening, the bodyguards already caught up behind their back.

"**Be ready to fly Luce." **

He grabbed Lucy, and then ran as fast as he could. She began to feel nervous seeing a thousand fans that might crush them if his fans become aware. Halfway through it, the crowd began to scream as the distinct pink hair cannot go unnoticed. They tried to grab him but failing from how fast he sprint.

Now, they are being pursued by not only his bodyguards but a thousand of fans as well. Lucy tried to keep up with him as she can see the huge crowd behind them.

_Oh gosh. I hope we don't get caught now; I don't want to die yet!_

"**Attention: Natsu is being chased by his fans now. They are already outside of the airport. Catch them fast or we will all be killed by Erza-san!"** the guard spoke on his intercom informing the others.

Natsu by then spotted a taxi from the corner, and turned towards its direction. He shoved Lucy first then came inside afterwards. Unfortunately, the guards are already at their back at this time.

"**To the park. Fast, now." **he instructed the driver. He oblige before his bodyguards can open the car's door. The pink haired guy heaved a sigh of relief looking back at the commotion that he left behind, while laughing from the almost captured moment.

"**They got into a taxi. Follow it." **The guards got ready to chase them everywhere. Nothing is as scary as being tortured by a red haired girl when she comes back after a week. They need to minimize the casualty at the very least.

Lucy was frozen, her face paled thinking about getting caught in that huge crowd and dying on the spot. She heaved a sigh of relief. It's true what Erza just said; that she cannot even stop him from anything he sets his mind to. Her hands are still shaking from fear even if they've been in the car for over 10 minutes. A new fire has been set on her soul.

"**Natsu…"** she grabbed the guy who's still focused on the back of the car, gripping on his collar shaking his whole body.

"**Why the hell did you do that?! We could've died!" **she snapped at him, fury in her eyes.

"**Agh. Lucy, you'll be the one to kill me!"** he tried to remove her grip but the girl is very firm on her hold to his neck, his face getting bluer by the minute.

"**I will really kill you!"**

The car stopped, announcing that they have arrived at their destination. She looked at the window, seeing a jam packed amusement park. They just got over a thousand people and now here they are, in a bigger horde. She lost the grip on his collar. Natsu, on the other hand got ready by fixing his cap and tugging his scarf up to hide his face. He held her hand which received a bit of reaction from the girl.

"**Now, now, Lucy. I'm here to welcome you on your first time here. Come on." **he got outside the car first. She was hesitant.

"**Erza will kill me."** she fired back.

"**It's alright, Luce. I'll protect you." **

A blush spread from her face, hearing a guy say those words to her face is a first.

"**I'll take your word then, you have to be killed twice."** he chuckled on her statement.

"**Okay. Now let's go have fun."** he smiled under his scarf grabbing her hand and leading her out of the car.

The last time she got in an amusement park was when she was only five years old. It was the time where her family still had time for each other. The sight gives her a melancholic yet lighthearted feeling. She assessed the guy beside him. He didn't change as much as she thought. Even if they never knew each other personally before, she had known him as a guy who is gentle and kind. There must be something wrong with how the media portrayed him to be. Aside from being reckless and do what he wants, the other categories don't fit him as she gets to know the pink haired guy.

She looked in the crowd. It was a good thing that everyone is preoccupied of what they're doing which made her feel at ease. Lucy grabbed Natsu, now excited to try on the rides. If she will be reprimanded later, she might as well have fun now.

She dragged him from one ride to another. The pink haired guy just got along with her whims, but refused to ride the roller coaster saying it's not meant to be ridden and is a hazard. She laughed at his pleas teasing him from being afraid of a mere ride but dropping it.

They got food from the stalls and looking around on where to go next. While walking, she noticed a weird feeling behind her; like someone was watching her every move. She looked back trying to check if there is a suspicious person but she didn't see anyone. Her suspicion grew bigger as they walk. She got restless as she unconsciously held his arm.

"**I guess this is the end of your tour Luce." **Natsu told her, sensing the guards around them.

He clasp into her hand while looking at her and grinned, **"But we should tease them a bit."**

They brisk walked rounding the corner from an alley which led to souvenir shops. They walked inside a headband store as Lucy got fascinated by the varieties. She made him wear a devil headband while he got her an angel one, grinning like idiots from their ridiculous banters. They stopped from store to store buying undeniably useless stuff until the guards caught them in the middle of the street, panting hard from trying to keep up with the two. The little crowd that they gathered got curious if they are filming a movie, since they are after all, being surrounded by five bulky men in black suits.

"**That's too bad, we got caught. Let's escape again next time, Lucy." **he winked at her.

She giggled at his silly antics, telling him to stop being difficult. He just laughed and didn't refuse when the guards guided them to where the car is. She followed behind his back. Though, pretty adamant about saying it, she knew that this getting to know each other thing just made her think that he wasn't so bad after all. She thought that this is what she liked about him years ago, that her fantasies where not so far from reality.

* * *

Considering the amount of time they played hooky, the two had to go to the concert grounds since Natsu will need to rehearse for tonight's show. Erza called Lucy as well, even well updated on what just transpired like she was just behind their backs. She got an earful of scolding in place of Natsu, reminding her that she is an acting manager and should be responsible enough. But she also told her she will let it slide since no one seemed to recognize him when they were at the park. She gave her instructions on what Lucy had to do, giving her a long list of things; so much for forgiving, this looks like she wanted to be compromised.

She didn't have any time to get to know the band that will accompany him tonight. She did recognize all their faces though, including Gajeel Redfox. She reminded herself to talk to him after the concert, taking a mental note for her precious friend.

The doors were open and people are now filling up the seats, little by little. Soon, the hall has been fully occupied. Natsu's concert is always full house even if there are a lot of scandals concerning him. The guy on the other was ready to go out. There was only 10 minutes left before the guys enter the stage. She was taking pictures of the band when the pink guy who was now polishing his guitar looked at her, ushering her to come closer.

"**Have you ever heard of my song before Lucy?"** he asked her.

Of course she had. No one in this world will be oblivious to the name of Natsu Dragneel, that's how well known he is. His songs are always topping the song charts every single time. She nodded in return making his eyes twinkle with delight.

"**What's your favorite one?"** he inquired back.

She got curious as to why he's even asking but gave him a song nonetheless. He hummed in return, as he got up patting her head and not replying back to her interrogation. Next thing she knew, he was already running on the stage waving to his thousands of fans.

"**Hey! Are y'all ready to set things up on fire tonight!?"** he gave the crowd his signature toothy grin. The sea of fans got divided on shouting and swooning over his powerful voice. She is always in awe of how he makes a large number of people hyped. It was as if his energy was being passed down from all of them.

The band started to play a rhythm, Natsu follows the beat as he perfectly synchronized his own with them. No wonder the world still adores him even after 10 years. He evolves with his music but his spark doesn't seem to change; he was meant to be in the limelight.

Lucy was caught in a spell named Natsu syndrome. It involves forgetting that she have to take pictures of him as instructed by Erza, as she stares in astonishment on the pink haired guy for the next hour at the side of the backstage. She snapped out of it when she heard him say it's his last song tonight.

"**You know, I've met someone recently. A person who is very fun to be with."** he glanced her way, making her heart skip a beat.

"**I dedicated my last song to that person, I hope it will make you think of me more." **he teased as he looks at the crowd, who are now roaring. The guitar strums, followed by the thumping of the drums.

"_**Oh, I really need to know**_

_**I really, I really**_

_**Oh, or else you gotta let me go"**_

No one can resist his charm, not even the blonde girl who's trying to hide the blush that was spreading through her face. He sings as if he's trying to make you do things you didn't want to do.

"_**You're just a fantasy girl**_

_**It's an impossible world**_

_**All I want is to be with you always**_

_**I'll give you everything**_

_**Give some attention to me**_

_**All I want is you and me always"**_

Not once did she think she would be bumping into him after so long. She'd never ever imagined being serenaded by the guy who gave her courage to move on years ago.

"_**Give me affection**_

_**I need your perfection**_

_**'Cause you feel so good**_

_**You make me stutter"**_

He moved his head looking at the side, making sure their eyes meet.

"_**You make me stutter"**_

How he rolled his tongue on the last word made her giggle like a teenager. He grinned at her in return, as if he had a silent deal with himself to make her smile. The song ended as Natsu thanked his fans for supporting him yet again for another year. No amount of money can beat the joy she can see when his eyes shone from the spotlight, waving one last time from his supporters. He jogged beside her, looking satisfied with his performance.

"**What do you think of my last song? Did you like it?"** still grinning, he asked her.

"**Good enough. I'll give it eight out of ten."** She teased him in return.

His eyebrows rose up, not believing her words even a bit. He came closer to her; his face was so close she could almost feel his breathing.

"**You're not easy to please, Luce. I'll make sure you give me a ten before this week ends. I'll mesmerize you."** he challenged her. She saw a glint in his eyes as an impending blush tried to make its way to her cheeks.

This means he'll dedicate every last song to her.

God must have been blessing her abundantly for this week.

* * *

A/N: I actually liked this chapter more than the previous ones! tbh lol

If you want to listen to the song, this is by Maroon 5 titled "Stutter". :)


End file.
